


Say My Name

by pyotato (greenteatrashbaby)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: But so is Reader, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Junhoe is a sassy little shit, Oral Sex, Play Fighting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteatrashbaby/pseuds/pyotato
Summary: You get a little carried away when Junhoe starts encouraging you.





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> VERY LIGHT EXHIBITIONISM OK  
> but also junhoe's dumb mouth has be hella fucked up so. i had to write something about it.  
> loosely based off a dream i had like three days after i started stanning ikon lmfao

You met while working. You did production work for Inkigayo, running around behind cameras and making sure guests had makeup and hair done before shooting began. Your coworkers knew you had a sharp tongue, but guests weren’t always as acquainted with you, so you did your best to hold your tongue back. Sometimes, something slipped through your lips before you could get a handle on it, and it usually didn't end well for you - a lot of apologies and awkward silences followed such instances. It was never meant with malice - you were only ever sarcastic with people you respected or adored - but without the context of friendship, you often came across incredibly abrasive.

You enjoyed iKON’s music, so when you heard they were coming back onto the show, you (and several of the other girls on the crew) got pretty excited. On the day of, you enjoyed being in the room while all the members laughed with each other, teasing and playing. You laughed along with them. 

Your guard was lowered.

Then, you were startled out of your focus when Junhoe suddenly started singing.

Very loudly.

You watched him a moment, sat in a chair as he got his hair done, belting out random lyrics to random songs. You looked around. His co-members seemed to not be surprised, nudging each other and laughing lightly. You decided to go back to your paperwork, figuring he would stop eventually.

But he  _ didn’t stop. _

Finally, you leaned back in your chair, rolling your eyes. “Oh my  _ God, _ Junhoe. Could you  _ please  _ be  _ louder. _ ”

There was a split second after the words left your mouth that felt like an eon. That split second where you realized what you had said, and that you had hardly exchanged more than ten words between the two of you prior. That split second where there was a hush in the room, all eyes focused on the two of you. That split second where your eyes met his, where he looked shocked at your words. That split second before he practically broke a blood vessel laughing.

A month later, you had similar interactions, but in the comfort of your respective homes. The others teased you for the way you talked to each other, but it never bothered you.

“You must really hate him,” Donghyuk said, laughing at the look of disgust you gave Junhoe when he suggested getting oysters for dinner with waggling eyebrows.

“Maybe sometimes,” you joked, walking past Junhoe and taking his hand to lead him out of the kitchen.

He gave Donghyuk a finger gun and a wink before he followed you. “You just wouldn’t get it, DK.”

Junhoe was the first guy you had met that could actually  _ handle _ you. Not only could he take your teasing, but he teased you right back. You’d tell him his room looked like he’d never met a girl, and he’d remind you that you had a poster of  _ his _ group in  _ your _ bedroom, which you had completely forgotten about until he pointed it out. You’d say that black hair didn’t suit him and he should hurry up and go back to blonde, and he’d stick out his tongue and say your leg hair grew faster than his. You would throw a pillow at him to shut him up, and he’d run at you, same pillow in hand, poised to strike.

“You guys fight too much,” Jinhwan said once, staring at the two of you wrestling on the couch.

“We never fight,” you said defensively, pausing from your animated yelling.

“What’s all that, then?”

Junhoe looked at you, back on the couch, still gripping your wrists to stop you from hitting his face. “We’re play fighting.”

“Right,” you said, struggling with his grip. “Like dogs. I show my affection by asserting my dominance.”

He laughed out loud. “You are in  _ no way _ dominant.”

“Oh, yeah?” You slipped a hand out of his grip and put it on his throat. “Wanna bet,  _ oppa _ ?”

“ _ Ew _ , guys!” Jinhwan yelled, turning away. “Get out of the living room if you’re gonna say shit like that!”

That wasn’t the first time someone had said something to that effect to the two of you. In your defense, a lot of clever comebacks were, by nature, slightly dirty. Besides, you were more than comfortable making those kinds of jokes in front of Junhoe’s hyungs. You knew they had to have known the day you two had finally slept together. You knew Junhoe. He wears his heart on his sleeve, and there was no way he could have kept it a secret.

If you were in a certain mood, you’d tease him in a slightly different way, knowing you were hitting buttons that he couldn’t hide. The two of you had bought a package of matcha and red bean popsicles - something Jinhwan had loved during their extended time in Japan - from a store nearby that sold foreign import foods. Everyone in the “free-spirited” house gathered around the island in the kitchen, eating popsicles despite how cold it was outside. When Junhoe made eye contact with you from across the counter, you couldn’t stop yourself from wrapping your lips around the treat and pulling it out of your mouth slowly, maintaining his stare. 

You saw his adam’s apple bob. You giggled.

“Oh, god, guys. Ugh, gross,” Bobby said, seeing the look Junhoe was giving you, the popsicle in your hand, and putting two and two together. “Get a room, you two.”

“We’re in a room,” Junhoe said, eyes not leaving you. “You guys can leave, if you want.”

You laughed again. “Down, Junie.”

“I must have missed something,” Donghyuk said.

“The popsicle’s supposed to be his dick,” Jinhwan said bluntly, making you and Bobby sputter with laughter. “Seriously, Donghyuk. Keep up.”

You opted to bite into your popsicle from then on, deciding that you didn’t want to accidentally trigger Junhoe’s bedroom eyes again, but Jinhwan said that he hoped you didn’t do  _ that _ to his dick, too. 

“Can I not eat this thing in peace?” You asked, exasperated. “Is it just forever gonna be a dick, now?”

“You started it,” Junhoe said.

Jinhwan thanked you again for finding the popsicles, putting the empty package on the counter so he could remember to get more.

“Yeah, of course,” you said, throwing away your popsicle stick and holding the trash open for the others. “Junhoe saw them at the store and said how much you liked them.”

Jinhwan smiled, pinching at Junhoe’s cheek. “Aw, I knew you cared about me.”

“Yup, I sure do,” Junhoe said quickly, tossing his stick into the trash. He grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the kitchen. “Gotta go, bye.”

You laughed, following his rushed pace. “See you guys later, I guess?”

He didn’t stop until his bedroom door was shut behind you. You were about to make a joke about how doors were supposed to stay open in this household, but you stopped yourself when his hands gripped your waist.

You giggled, putting your hands on his chest. “I got you bad with that one, huh?”

“Shut up,” he mumbled, a smirk teasing his lips. He backed you up against a wall before he dipped to catch you in a painfully slow kiss. He put one hand on the wall beside your head, the other situated at the base of your jaw, pulling you to a better angle for him to explore your lips. He broke away from you for a moment, just to breathe out, “Are you going to apologize?”

Your eyes rested on his lips. “I dunno. Am I?”

“I think you should,” he said, fingers brushing against your neck in a way that gave you goosebumps. “If you won’t say you’re sorry, you should at least show it.”

You got on the tips of your toes to silence him, enjoying the way he immediately softened from his attempted seriousness. You dropped back to the floor, but you pulled his lower lip with your teeth as you did, eliciting groan from deep in his chest. You smirked at his reaction, releasing his lip and letting your hands roam up his chest to rest behind his neck. His eyes opened slowly, darkened by arousal. Your breath hitched in your throat, recognizing the look.

Junhoe grinned, grabbing you by your ass and lifting you onto his hips, your legs wrapping around his waist as you giggled. Your fingers buried themselves in his hair, lips dancing with his while he carried you to his bed. He put a knee on the mattress before lowering you, one hand on the back of your head to ensure your safe decent onto his pillows, his lips never leaving yours.

Your ankles stayed locked behind him as he buried his face in your neck, kissing patterns onto the sensitive skin. His hands slipped under your loose sweater, running up your torso, memorizing the curve of your waist. You couldn’t stop the noise that escaped your lips, and you felt him smile into your neck, nipping right at the base of your jaw. You pulled on him with your legs, satisfied by the familiar feeling of his growing bulge against the seam of your leggings. You moaned in unison, a wave of need washing over the two of you.

You tugged on the back of his shirt, hinting that you wanted him to remove it. His hands worked quickly, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside before slipping back under your sweater, fingers teasing under the band of your bra. A sly grin tugged at the corners of your mouth as you whispered for him to get on his back.

He easily rolled over on his bed, giving you the freedom to hover over him as your fingers traced the muscles of his abdomen from your position straddling him. Before you got too carried away, you pulled your sweater off to reveal a black bra, suddenly very happy that you chose to wear the lacy one that morning when you saw (and felt) his reaction. You started at his neck, biting as you kissed but being wary to not leave marks - you were pretty sure he had some live performances coming up, and you didn’t want to get yelled at by Hanbin for giving the makeup artists too much work. You’d been scolded before for leaving scratch marks on the back of his neck, and you’d rather not cause the gloating grin Junhoe had on his face the entire time again.

You made your way down his body, looking up to him as you hooked your fingers under the waist of his jeans. He had tucked a hand behind his head, watching you intently as you neared his bulge. You popped open his button and unzipped, kissing his sharp hip while you pulled his jeans and underwear down around his thighs.

Junhoe was not small. You knew this, but somehow you were constantly taken aback when you were able to see him from this angle. Your thumb wiped a bead of precum off the tip of his dick, and he bit his lip, eyes trained on yours. You kept eye contact as you gripped him, dipping to run your tongue along the sensitive vein that trailed the underside of him. He inhaled sharply, the muscles in his abdomen tensing as you teased him.

“I’m sorry,” you said in a low tone, wrapping your lips around the head of his cock and burying him deep into you. As you pulled off of him, your tongue swirled the head and stayed on the very tip. He gaped at you as you looked up to him, face flushed from feeling him hit the back of your throat. “Like, really sorry,” you muttered before dipping again, taking in as much of him as you could manage, moaning as you did. His free hand gripped the hair on the back of your head as he groaned, and you felt his dick twitch against your tongue.

“Fuck, baby,” he hissed, watching you rise from him. “I like you  _ way _ better when you’re sorry.”

You released him from your mouth to let out a short laugh, stroking him as you examined his lust filled face. “You shouldn’t say that kinda stuff when your dick’s in my mouth. I have teeth, you know.”

He smirked, fingers running under your chin. “You like it too much to bite it off.”

You pouted, looking down at his member in your hand. He was right. You resorted to taking it in your mouth again, pumping as you bobbed, drawing a gasp from Junhoe at your sudden pace. His head fell back. He put both hands behind his head and screwed his eyes shut as you worked him towards release.

“God, jagiya, you’re fucking  _ incredible _ .”

You moaned in response, his dick buried too deep in your throat for you to make any comprehensible noise. He reacted immediately, his teeth nearly breaking skin with how harshly he bit down on his lip. Your gaze found his as he looked down at you, watching you suck him off, a smirk teasing at his mouth, his biceps looking particularly amazing from this angle. He was a proud, pompous, praise-seeking prick.

And, God, it was hot as hell.

“What’s wrong, baby?” He asked, noticing you falter as you realized how ridiculously wet you were. “Cat got your tongue?”

After a few more strokes, you released him with a pop, running your thumb over his tip as a replacement for your tongue. “No, but I do know of a pussy that desperately wants yours.”

The smirk that was just teasing before was in full force. “Well, come take a seat.”

Your thighs burned at the idea. You gave him one last teasing lick, placing a gentle kiss on the head before getting up to remove your remaining clothing. Junhoe watched you, a hand stroking himself lazily as he ran his eyes over your body. His other hand reached out and cupped your ass, pulling you back towards him in your nude glory. You kneed yourself onto the bed, suddenly extremely aware of your nearly dripping pussy as you hovered over him, his hot breath driving you wild. His hands wrapped around your thighs, pulling you down to take the best seat in the house.

Your knuckles were white as you gripped the headboard, a wash of pleasure radiating from you as Junhoe’s tongue made laps up and down your heat. His soft lips made quick work of the ball of nerves, and you couldn’t stop the high pitched noise that escaped you.

“Hush,” he said, pulling you off him slightly. “Unless you  _ want _ the entire house to hear.”

You exhaled sharply. “Don’t speak with your mouth full,” you said, rolling your hips into him. He groaned at your neediness, plunging his tongue into you. You moaned, trying to bite back how badly you wanted to scream his name as his lips worked against yours. His hands roamed, stroking your thighs, gripping your waist, slapping your ass. Your hips rolled involuntarily, his hands returning to your thighs to hold you, trying to protect his nose from your unruly pelvic bone. You almost laughed at the idea of giving him a broken nose while he gave you head.

Suddenly, the way his tongue rubbed against your clit changed, and you gasped. Taking the hint, he continued to flick his tongue against you, watching your body tense as you neared your tipping point. You cried out his name as orgasm washed over you in hot waves, Junhoe letting you ride them. Finally, you put a hand in his hair and pushed him into the pillow when he wouldn’t stop. He chuckled.

“What’s up, babe?”

You exhaled, barely able to think. The entire lower half of his face was covered in you. “Sensitive.”

“Lay down,” he said, giving you another slap on the ass. You let out a pathetic yelp and did as you were told, collapsing onto the bed but knowing he wasn’t even close to done with you as he kicked off his jeans and wiped his face on the t-shirt he had discarded earlier. You bit your lip, watching his bare figure and wondering how you managed to get a hold on such a fit creature. 

He opened a drawer and pulled out a square of foil, and you instinctively sat up, reaching for it. He laughed lightly, handing it to you as he kneeled on the bed, putting you at the right height to take his dick in your hand. You licked the underside, base to head, looking up to see his strained reaction. You put him in your mouth, slowly sucking him as you ripped open the packet with anxious fingers. His hand on the back of your head tempted you to finish him off like this, but you knew he’d be angry with you if you got too carried away. You rolled the rubber onto him, placing kisses on his pelvis and stomach as you did. He put a hand under your jaw and lifted, and you rose with him. He pulled you into a searing kiss, the taste of you still fresh on his lips, and it drove you wild. Any ounce of self control you may have held onto disappeared completely, and you became completely blinded by the lust you felt towards Junhoe.

“On your knees,” he whispered against your lips, a dark look in his eyes.

You nodded, adjusting to follow directions. You steadied yourself with your elbows and gently shook your ass at him. He massaged your rear with greedy fingers, opening you wide as he slowly plunged himself into you. You wailed into a pillow, unable to stop the flood of pleasure that he triggered in you. He let out a low growl, thumbs digging into your soft skin. He started slow, pumping in and out of you as you tried to stifle your groans, biting down on the pillow. As he sped up, all you could focus on was how amazing he felt. He slapped your ass, the pain lasting only a moment before translating to pleasure as you let out a yelp that vaguely sounded like his name.

“Who’s that, baby?” You could hear the smug grin in his voice. If you weren’t so preoccupied, you’d slap it off him. “Who makes you feel this good?”

You gasped as he rolled his hips into you harshly. “Junhoe,” you let out, feeling another orgasm forming in your stomach.

“Who fucks you best?”

“Junhoe,” you moaned, a hand reaching behind your back. His fingers slipped into yours and held your hand against your spine as he slammed into you.

“Who do you belong to, baby?”

Short, high cries fell out of your mouth every time he bottomed out in you. You were so fucking close. “Junhoe!”

“Louder, jagiya,” he groaned. “I want everyone to know how beautiful my name sounds coming from your lips.”

“Fuck, Junhoe!” You gasped as he slapped you again. “I’m gonna cum again!”

He pounded into you as you howled, your walls clenching around him, burning waves rolling over you. Your second orgasm left you shaking as he groaned, filling the condom with hot seed. You were panting, trying to hold yourself up as his forehead rested against your spine. He placed soft kisses on your shoulders, slowly pulling out of you. You shuddered, feeling suddenly empty.

You crumpled into a sweaty heap as Junhoe discarded the filled condom in a trash bin. He laid next to you, an arm pulling you into him. You settled in the crook of his arm, a hand tracing his chest. He wiped sweat off his brow with his bicep.

“Hey,” he said.

You looked up to him. “Hey.”

He gave you a small smile. “I love you.”

The corners of your mouth turned up. “I love you too, Junhoe.”

He chuckled. “You think they heard you?”

You buried your face in his neck. “I can’t believe you.”

“Hey!” He laughed. “You’re the one that was screaming your head off!”

“With  _ your  _ encouragement, you asshole!”

His phone buzzed. He ignored it, but groaned when it kept buzzing. You lifted your head off his chest so he could dig it out of the pocket of his jeans, hearing it buzz several more times as he retrieved it. He laid back and let you resettle before opening the kakao message.

He laughed out loud.

“What is it,” you asked, squinting at the screen, still struggling with your post-orgasm haze.

“Bobby messaged the group,” he said, pointing the screen at you.

_ Bobby: junhoe is moving into the other house. the 3 of us are tired of hearing his name _

_ Yunhyeong: I think you mean seeing his face _

_ Jinhwan: He doesn’t. _

_ Hanbin: What’s going on _

_ Bobby: i just heard some real shit and i’m not okay. pls save me _

_ Hanbin: What does that even mean? _

_ Jinhwan: Junhoe’s girlfriend is very vocal in bed. _

You groaned, covering your face. “I fucking hate you.”

Junhoe giggled. “No, you don’t. You fucking love me.”

You sighed. “Well, I sure love fucking you.”

_ June: sorry guys, she’s just good at doing what she’s told. _

You laughed at the explosion of responses, most of which were curses and exclamations of disgust. Junhoe muted his phone as he laughed, tossing it over the edge of his bed and pulling you in tighter. “They’re just jealous,” he said smugly.

“I can never face then again,” you said, burying your face in his chest. “What am I supposed to do when you guys come back to Inkigayo?”

Junhoe thought a moment. “Have sex in a closet and give them flashbacks?”

You groaned, which turned into laughter. “You're no help.”

“Mmm,” he hummed, fingers running circles on your shoulder. “We could just stay here forever, snuggling in bed.”

“Quit our jobs?”

He nodded. “Order food every once in a while. Never put on clothes.”

You kissed his jaw. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
